1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing device that applies nail design to a nail and an insertion case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, drawing devices having a structure into which a finger is insertable, and which apply nail design to the inserted nail of the finger have been proposed. Such a drawing device is described in JP 2000-194838 A, for example. The drawing device of this sort includes a camera (image acquisition device) that acquires an image of the nail, and is configured to identify a drawing area of the nail (a contour of the nail) on the basis of the image acquired by the camera, and draw desired nail design on the drawing area.
By the way, a curved surface state of the nail has individual difference. Therefore, there is a problem that the drawn nail design is distorted if the image to be drawn is not appropriately corrected in accordance with the curved surface states of the nails.
Therefore, the above document describes measurement of the curved surface state of the nail by a spot light projecting method, a slit light projecting method, a step light projecting method, a spatial coding pattern light projecting method, or the like.
However, the drawing device described in the above document needs to be provided with a laser as a light source in order to use the spot light projecting method, the slit light projecting method, the step light projecting method, or the spatial coding pattern light projecting method. Therefore, an increase in the cost is incurred, and the measurement takes relatively long time.